Guling
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Kejadian Absurd di ruang kesehatan
**Guling**

 **My Hero Academia** **© Horikoshi Kohei**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **###################################**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

Bakugou menggerutu kesal sambil menikmati buah jeruk yang tersedia di atas meja. Rencana menonton drama sore pupus sudah akibat menjaga Midoriya yang kini sedang tidur di ruang Kesehatan karena, pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga.

Bakugou menyukai drama? Yup, bocah labil yang selalu teriak-teriak dimanapun itu adalah penggemar berat drama sore yang biasa ditonton ibu-ibu. Sebuah hobi yang amat tak sesuai dengan seorang bernama Bakugou Katsuki.

Kembali ke topik, entah sudah berapa kulit jeruk yang terkelupas, amarah dari bocah labil itu tak kunjung padam. Ia masih tetap menatap tajam Midoriya yang terbujur lemah di atas kasur.

" _Jaga Midoriya. Kau yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya harus memiliki kewajiban untuk menjagannya paham?"_

(Kalau saja bukan seorang Sensei sekaligus Quirk unik miliknya, Bakugou bisa saja membakar sosok bernama Aizawa Shouta)

Well, sejujurnya Aizawa sensei melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar menyuruh Bakugou untuk menjaga Midoriya, mengingat hubungan mereka berdua yang seperti langit dan bumi. Namun, dengan alasan untuk memperbaiki hubungan dan beberapa alasan yang tersembunyi, guru yang selalu mengantuk itu tanpa beban dan rasa bersalah seenaknya memberikan titah.

Tetapi meskipun dalam hati ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, Bakugou mau tak mau akan berusaha menaati perintah Aizawa-sensei untuk menjaga bocah berbintik ini.

"Uhuk… uhuk …"

Lamunan Bakugou buyar. Refelks ia menolah ke arah dipan dan mendapati Midoriya terbangun. Pancaran penuh semangat yang selalu melekat di kedua manik hijau itu tergantikan dengan pandangan lesu. Nafasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal, membuat sosok teman masa kecilnya amat sangat menyedihkan.

"Ka…Kacchan?" ucap Midoriya mendapati sosok Bakugou di sampingnya. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati sahabatnya itu berada di sini.

Kalau diingat baik-baik alasan Bakugou berada disini karena tiba-tiba saja pandangan nya langsung buram seketika, setelah permainan bola voli sewaktu pelajaran olahraga. Tak banyak yang ia ingat setelah itu kecuali suara-suara khawatir teman sekelasnya sebelum benar-benar tertelan kedalam kegelapan pekat.

"Apa?"

"Tidak biasanya kau mau berlama-lama berada di sini… biasanya kau tak kuat berada di satu tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang cukup lama."lanjut Midoriya sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Tch kau pikir aku menunggumu dari tadi huh? Aku tak akan sudi melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu… apalagi untuk orang lemah semacam kau."

"Terima kasih…"

"Huh."

Bakugou membuang muka. Midoriya hanya tersenyum mendapati ekspresi teman masa kecillnya itu. Dia sudah tahu karakter seperti apa sosok bernama Bakugou Kitsuki. Bahkan kalau boleh dikata, Midoriya sangat paham betul seperti apa temannya itu. Mulai hal penting hingga tak penting, semua sudah hapal di luar kepalanya.

"Kacchan? Bisa ambilkan segelas air untuku?"

Bakugou pun menuangkan air hangat dari termos dan menyodorkannya ke Midoriya. "Ini, kau perlu bantuan untuk bangun?"

"Ah.. aku bisa bangun sendiri, terima kasih."

Midoriya bangun dan menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya diperuntukan untuk meraih segelas air yang Bakugou berikan. Setelah meneguk habis, ia langsung segera membaringkan tubuhnya. Rasa pusing masih terasa walau tidak separah di gedung olahraga.

"Apa kau ingin makan? Aku bisa membelikan roti atau snack di kantin. Perutmu pasti keroncongan karena waktu makan malam sudah lewat."

"Heh… sudah malamkah? Pasti keadaan sekolah sangat sepi sekarang ini."

"Tidak juga," Bakugou bangkit dari kursi dan segera beranjak menuju pintu. "Ada beberapa guru yang bergentayangan di koridor sekolah. lalu nenek penjaga ruang kesehatan masih sibuk dengan kepala sekolah. dia bilang kita boleh memakai ruangan ini sesuka kita. Dan… aku sudah menelopon ibumu kalau kau tak bisa pulang hari ini."

Midoriya tertawa, walau tawannya tidak sebaik ketika masih sehat. Sesekali ia terbatuk. Namun, tetap saja ia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" Bakugou menatap kesal Midoriya yang seolah sedang mengejek dirinya.

"Sudah lama kacchan tidak berbicara panjang lebar denganku. Terkahir kali kita ngobrol seperti ini… saat itu kau dan aku menginap di tenda yang dibuat oleh Satoshi-jiisan di belakang rumahmu bukan? ah aku jadi ingat saat-saat dimana kau belum mengejekku dengan sebuatan Qurikless"

"Huh! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang dikatakan sensei merepotkan itu… dan kau masih tetap pecundang di mataku Kuso-deku." Entah kenapa ada rasa sakit ketika mendengar ucapan Midoriya barusan.

Bakugou segera beranjak menuju pintu. Ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalan pada apapun juga. Bahkan kalau boleh ia ingin menghajar Aizawa-sensei yang sudah membuatnya terjebak dalam suasana menyebalakan bersama si pecundang Deku.

"Tunggu… kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau beli roti, kau pasti sudah lapar bukan? tidak baik untuk orang sakit tidak mendapatkan asupan makanan."

"Aku tidak lapar… dan, aku hanya ingin Kacchan di sini bersamaku. Aku akan kesepian kalau Kacchan tak ada. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sedikit takut dengan hantu."

Bakugou diam. Siapa pun, tolong bantu ia kabur dari makhluk berbintik nan merepotkan ini sekarang juga. "Jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh! Sebaiknya kau tidur dan tunggu aku. Tidak sampai lima belas menit aku—"

Ucapan Bakugou terputus ketika melihat tatapan Midoriya yang penuh harap. Kedua mata sayu itu menatap Bakugou dalam-dalam hingga membuat detak jantung bocah pirang itu berpacu sangat cepat.

"Kau tega meninggalkan aku sendirian disini?"

Sialan. Sejak kapan Kuso-Deku menjadi sosok yang merepotkan seperti ini. dan parahnya kenapa dirinya tak dapat berkutik di depan tatapan dalam milik bocah berbintik itu, setidaknya itu yang ada dalam benak Bakugou rasakan sekarang.

"Tch… tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau merengek kelaparan nanti kuso-deku!"

"Yee~"

Bakugou kembali menuju kursi dimana ia sudah menempatinya semenjak Midoriya di rawat di ruangan ini. Ia pun mendengus kesal dan menikamti kembali majalah Shounen Jump yang sempat tak lanjut ia baca karena sibuk mengurusi Midoriya.

"Ne… Kacchan, kalau aku mati akibat sakit ini apakah kau akan manangisku nanti?"

Bakugou menurunakan majalah di depannya dan menatap Midoriya yang sedang menatap langit malam dari balik jendela, sehingga dia tak tahu seperti apa ekspresi yang terukir di wajah penuh bintik tersebut. "AKu akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengadakan pesta saat kau mati."

"Kacchan kau kejam~" Midoriya membalikan badannya dan menggembungkan kesal pipinya mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Bakugo sendiri tak peduli dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terganggu barusan.

(Satu hal yang Bakugou pelajari hari ini. orang sakit akan mejadi sosok yang sangat menyebalkan. Dan itu sangat jelas menggambarakn kondisi Midoriya Izuka saat ini.)

"Kacchan?"

"Hm."

"Peluk aku."

Tanpa sengaja mejalah edisi terbaru sedikit mengeluarkan bau gosong akibat kobaran api yang tercipta oleh kedua tangannya. "Apa yang kau katakan huh?"

"Aku ingin Kacchan memeluku," ucap Midoriya mengulang.

"Aku dengar itu Deku!" desisinya kesal. "Maksudmu kenapa akue harus memelukmu segala? Kau pikir aku guling apa?" mungkin ini hanya sekedar imajinasi, namun Bakugou terihat memerah mendengar penuturan gila Midoriya.

"Kau sering memelukku saat aku tak bisa tidur. Kau tahu kan kalau aku harus tidur dengan guling? Dan kau selalu menjadi guling untukku ketika sewaktu kita masih kecil." Midoriya tersenyum miring tanpa Bakugou ketahui. Ok, kini sang penerus All Might mulai terlihat OOC.

"Lupakan masa lalu menjijikanmu itu! Jangan harap aku mau melakukannya—"

Belum selesai ia bicara, Midoriya sudah menarik Bakugou secara sepihak. Alahasil kini kedua pria itu saling berhadap-hadapan di atas kasur. Midoriya memeluk erat Bakugou. Jarak mereka amat terlalu dekat, membuat dirinya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas panas si pemuda berbintik.

"L-lepaska aku kosu-Deku! Atau kubakar kau sekarang juga."

"Tidak mau~ aku mau bermanjaan dengan Kacchan malam ini." cukup sudah dengan Midoriya yang sudah terlalu melenceng dari sifat aslinya.

"Tch. Kau menyebalkan." Entah dorongan apa, Bokugou akhirnya menyerah dan pasrah pada apa yang dlakukan Midoriya. Tampaknya di balik sifat kerasnya, Bakugou tak akan pernah tega untuk benar-benar berbuat kasar kepada sosok yang sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkannya itu.

Keduanya pun akhirnya terlelap dan terbuai ke dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja posisi mereka masih tetap sama, dimana Midoriya memeluk Bakugou dan Bakugou sendiri juga melakukan hal yang serupa.

Biarlah malam ini kedua insan tersebut mengingat masa-masa bahagia mereka yang sudah lama tak lagi dapat mereka rasakan kembali.[]

.

.

Omake

Bagaimanapun juga Aizawa sedikit khawatir meninggalkan kedua muridnya begitu saja. Ia paham kalau Bakugou dan Midoriya tak dapat disatukan dalam hal apapun. Namun, ia melakukan ini juga demi kebaikan mereka di masa depan.

Ia pu masuk ruang kesehatan tanpa permisi dan menuju dipan tertutup tirai putih dimana kedua muridnya berada. Awalnya ia ingin menemani Bakugou sekaligus memeriksa apakah kondisi Midoriya sudah membaik. Namun, ketika melihat _fanservice_ yang menyejukan matanya, niatan itu segera ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Bakugou dan Midoriya saling tidur berpelukan satu sama lain. Dan parahnya Bakugou menunjukan senyum tipis seakan menikmati suasana yang sedang terjadi.

Refleks Aizawa mengambil ponsel dan menekan tombol kamera.

"Lanjutkan tidur kalian. Maaf sudah menganggu." dengan pelan Aizawa berjalan meninggalkan Ruang kesehatan. Senyum teramat puas terpatri di wajah yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi tak minat pada apapun di kehidupannya.

"Ah~ akhirnya aku dapat ide untuk Doujin ku. Kalau begini acara komiket bulan depat pasti dapat ku raih dengan mudah."

Satu lagi rahasia yang terkuak di bawah atap Akademi Pahlawan Yuuei. Aizawa Shouta, wali kelas A merupakan seorang mangaka beraliran _Boys Love_. Atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _Fudanshi_.


End file.
